


Wenn Rosenblätter fallen

by AdelaideScott



Category: Rozen Maiden
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-12-15
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/AdelaideScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabla Leyes de Murphy de 30vicios.One shoots y drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

- _Para que algo se limpie otra cosa debe ensuciarse; pero se puede ensuciar todo sin limpiar nada_.

**De noche**

Siempre es de noche en esa dimensión donde Suigintou se da cabida para esperarle y finalmente, albergarle.

Souseiseki se fue de la casa de Jun ésta mañana , en el mundo humano. Dio vueltas por encima de los rascacielos hasta que cayó el sol, arrodillada en el interior de su valija de cedro.

A Suigintou no parece importarle estar atada a un médium espiritual.

A lo largo de las últimas cinco décadas, Souseiseki la ha visto crecer, de lejos, intangible e indomable a las suaves peticiones de Shinku.

Para festejar el Combate de Alicia , Sui hace aparecer un banquete en miniatura para las dos (Barasuishou se ha marchado con el demonio Laplace).

Aplaude y la magia teje figuras en el aire: mesa, mantel, manjar de cera y lustrosas copas en las que Souseiseki se ve duplicada, con el rostro ensombrecido por las circunstancias.

No tienen de qué hablar, así que mira un punto diferente , solemne e incapaz de experimentar somnolencia.

Al final de la cena, Suigintou ha rozado su tobillo con la punta del zapato de charol al menos seis veces. Más de una, intencionalmente.

Souseiseki ladea la cabeza y separa los muslos. Es una maniobra sutil, pero reconoce las verdaderas intenciones tras su sonrisa torcida , de juguete roto. Mientras que Suigintou deshace el lazo en su cuello, piensa que no es un juego tan cruel como cuando Suiseiseki piensa en Jun.


	2. Chapter 2

_Todos mienten; pero no importa porque nadie escucha_.

 ** Vis inertiae **

Kirashuisho le dice a Jun que se apure a servir las copas para sus invitados imaginarios. Jun siente mucho frío en esa dimensión, que está por encima del cielo: anillos planetarios como mesas interminables y usan estrellas para sentarse. Tiene la impresión de que debería apurarse, pero no solo para complacer a su Ama (si no lo hace, el anillo de la rosa mandará descargas eléctricas por su sistema nervioso: el dolor es indecible), sino también para ir (o volver) a alguna parte, donde quizás lo espera alguien más o menos importante. Pero no puede haber nadie más importante que Kirashuisho, tal y como ella se lo recuerda, con un guiño de su único ojo y un apretar de los dientes, repitiéndole que quedan nueve copas de vino rojo. Sin embargo, la mirada de Jun se hunde en el líquido carmín. Cree ver el satén de un vestido repleto de volados blancos, embebido en toneladas de sol. Corre solo por un prado cubierto de flores que huelen a delicia, la propietaria (su rostro está borroso, pero casi recuerda su voz, a veces mandona y otras tan suave que daba gusto estar…¿a su cargo?) extendiendo una mano delicadamente para que él se la bese y se arrodille para recibir su bendición. _Carmesí_. Esa palabra significa algo que le duele en el corazón. Pero aunque fuerce sus ojos vacíos en los recuerdos huecos, no puede encontrarlo. Y esa necesidad dura solo un momento, antes de que Kirashuisho haga que una de las copas se reviente entre sus dedos, causándole gran dolor.

 _El que duda, probablemente tiene razón_.

** Prendas ** ****

 

Su padre no la esperó, pero el vestido estaba allí. Él sí creía que valía la pena. Suigintou se lo puso y se dio cuenta de que no era, después de todo, tan diferente de sus hermanas. Las perfectas, que a los ojos de su padre merecían caricias y butacas para sentarse, mientras que ella simplemente se arrastraba por el suelo como una condenada. Quiso pensar que después de todo, le tuvo alguna fé. No la suficiente para terminarle, pero ya era algo. Lloró de emoción.

Por eso no puede ni pensar en cambiarlo por ningún otro. Aunque Megu sostenga esa seda y le sonría. No puede. Y sin embargo, de alguna forma, sus dedos le traicionan y desabrochan los botones sin que ella termine de decidirse a hacerlo, porque mantiene los ojos cerrados. El vestido ha sido generoso, pero no está incompleto como ella, así que cree que se las apañará sin su ayuda. No puede decir lo mismo de su médium espiritual.

  
-Es más fácil obtener perdón que permiso.

**Desarreglo**   


  
-Algún día te arrepentirás de esto, hermana.-Susurra Souseiseki en el oído Suiseiseki, que duerme al amparo de las lámparas de aceite que Jun ha prendido cuando se fue la luz. Y ella sacude la cabeza, se enreda los cabellos en el acolchado y se voltea en la caja abierta, como diciéndole que no le importa o que no siente lo que le ha increpado. Souseiseki ha decidido no hablar más sobre el asunto. Es una pérdida de tiempo cuando la otra muñequita no te escucha. Se limita a dibujar la señal de la cruz sobre el pecho que no respira, pero que se mueve, dejando salir la magia utilizada durante el día por la pequeña nariz de la que parece una niña de porcelana. Una hermosa niña, una perfecta niña, que no se parece en nada a las que están hechas de carne y despiden suciedad azucarada de la piel. Aunque Suiseiseki no se despierte para hacer lo mismo, es una costumbre difícil de dejar.  
Todo parece estar arreglado con respecto al porvenir de ellos, ahora que Jun es el médium sin vergüenza alguna de poseer dos pequeñas esposas. Y Suiseiseki sufre y le insulta, porque detesta no ser la preferida. Sou entiende perfectamente, pero no lo aprueba. No le gusta que le den a elegir entre su Padre y sus hermanas, porque ella también lo ama ciegamente, a su manera. Le pide en silencio a su alma errante que le perdone por dejar que Sui se enamore, justo ahora que deben matarse la una a la otra en el mejor de los casos.

 

 _La experiencia es algo que no se obtiene sino hasta después que se necesita._

 ** Lieben **

Cuando Shinku conoció a Jun, lo llamó “vasallo” y lo golpeó. Pensó que era un niño con un gran talento escondido: algo flotaba en el aire de su habitación, aparte del olor a encierro. Y lo despedía el futuro prometido.

Era pequeño y parecía estar resentido con todo lo que le rodeaba o tenía que ver con su persona, de un modo u otro. Especialmente consigo mismo. La armonía no echaba raíces en su jardín interior, la brisa no entraba por su ventana, herméticamente cerrada.

Era un niño que estaba comenzando a envejecer deprisa. Si no era dura con él, jamás maduraría, porque se había encargado de espantar a todo el que hubiera podido ayudarle a hacerlo.

Lo hizo creer que podía leer en alemán y se rió de él cuando lo intentó (sin éxito, naturalmente), pero le cobró respeto (disimuladamente) una vez que comenzó a aprender el idioma por su cuenta.

Han transcurrido diez años de ese primer encuentro. Jun ya ha dejado su huella en la historia: es el sucesor de Rozen, el Maestro Juguetero de todos los tiempos.

Para comodidad de Shinku, sus dedos no son solo mágicos: han adquirido destrezas propias del habilidoso con edad.


	3. Chapter 3

- _Cuando necesites abrir una puerta con la única mano libre, la llave estará en el bolsillo opuesto_. Souseiseki/Suiseiseki.

 **Consentire **

Suiseiseki piensa: irse hoy o mañana, hoy o mañana, hoy o mañana. Ve a Souseiseki, preparando el té para que el estúpido anciano pervertido desayune. No, será más tarde, cuando ambos estén dormidos, cuando sea de noche y nadie pueda oírla cruzar el cielo en su baúl. Irse hoy o mañana. El punto es que sea en un momento en el que Souseiseki no la rodee con los brazos, no desate las cintas de su vestido, no acaricie entre sus muslos la margarita de hojas húmedas que duerme allá abajo y que solo florece cuando la tratan con esa frialdad y cuidado que la caracteriza.

- _Puede que la gloria sea efímera, pero el anonimato es eterno_.Shinku, Suigintou, Tomoe x Jun, Megu.

 ** Sturm silber **

Shinku levanta los ojos, al escuchar el reloj que da las doce. A nosotros, los espectadores mimetizados con el ambiente, nos sorprendería la fuerza del color, pero a ella no, puesto que ha vivido en esa casa durante media década.

Y es que hay rojo por todas partes: parece sangre fluyendo de una hemorragia. Shinku tira de los pliegues de su vestido carmín, para deshacer las arrugas formadas durante su sueño. Las copas de vino continúan vacías sobre la mesa. Tal vez Tomoe se ha retrasado en la tienda y Jun sigue en el interior del taller, trabajando en soledad. Shinku enciende las velas con su mente, casi consumado el atardecer y llegada la hora de la cena romántica prometida por la esposa de su sirviente. Toma asiento cerca del fuego, donde hay una mesa de juguete preparada especialmente para ella. Dos almohadones dispuestos, dos tazas, una tetera humeante especialmente grande, además de un montón de galletitas, tanto más de lo que Shinku suele llevar a su boca de rojiza. El mapa de la India que Tomoe estuvo trazando descansa a sus pies. La superficie del espejo comienza a temblar. Líneas de luz púrpura lo atraviesan. Shinku sonríe cuando ve la melena plateada derramándose en el limbo. Su hermana exótica. El cuarto se llena de luces doradas, siempre que tiene el gusto de compartir ambiente con ella.

Shinku sonríe y comenta que le alegra ver a Suigintou, olvidándose por completo de llamarle la atención por los cinco minutos de retraso que lleva. Están en buenos términos y no quiere ofenderla. Probablemente sea a causa de la diferencia horaria en el país de su médium. Claro que sí. Corre con la frente alzada y los ojos llenos de de dulzura a abrazarle. Suigintou luce tan mayor. ¡Pensar que la primera vez que la vio, se arrastraba por el suelo como una bebé humana!

- _Siempre que las cosas parecen fáciles es porque no oímos todas las instrucciones_.Shinku, Suigintou, Tomoe x Jun, Megu.

 ** Liebkosung sauer **

Suigintou deja las rosas sobre la mesa de Shinku y comienza  a hacer comparaciones entre la casa de Megu y la del chiquillo al que sedujo su hermanita.

 _Megu había insistido en que le llevara un presente a Shinku. Con su sonrisa anestesiada por los narcóticos, le había señalado con la cabeza el ramo sobre la cama, que envolvió con sus propias manos, seguramente, a pesar de las instrucciones de los médicos, a los que Suigintou había prestado minuciosa atención en su momento. Fueron meses de acechar el hospital por las ventanas,  de hacer que chicas con el grupo de sangre que tenía Megu tropezaran y murieran en institutos para que ella obtuviera pronto un trasplante. Eran las rosas que venía cultivando desde la tibia madrugada en que un taxi las dejara en una casa de familia con pretensiones que no se trasladaban afectivamente entre sus miembros, puesto que nadie estaba allí para recibir a la hija mayor que se suponía muerta para esa misma primavera._

 _Suigintou aguardaba en su ataúd de madera -caja de reposo- hogar de huérfana, con los dientes apretados y las alas temblando de furia._

Shinku se sonrojó, abrazó el ramo contra su pecho y procedió a dejarle un beso en la mejilla a Sui, que desvió la mirada, ligeramente turbada, como cada vez que su hermana la tocaba. El color de los labios de Shinku asemejaba el de las rosas, las que Suigintou en un principio rechazó, al darse cuenta de que provenían del jardín de Megu, de que ella había ido a cortarlas esa mañana, antes de que despertara, a pesar de la nieve y las recomendaciones de sus médicos.

-Ángel, quiero que te lleves bien con tus hermanas.

Y todavía estaba tan débil al prestarle su fuerza. No es que Suigintou estuviera tentada de desobedecerle a la que en teoría era su sirvienta. Simplemente no conviene tener tan maravilloso trato como para charlar animadamente en una salita con té y galletas con una vieja enemiga. Aunque sea tu hermana y la envidies en secreto.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

- _Todas las cosas buenas de la vida son ilegales, inmorales o hacen engordar_.Jun >>>Shinku,Nori. 

 ** Wünschen verboten **

Jun la mira dormir. Abre la tapa del cofre con sigilo. Sabe que si Shinku lo descubre, lo golpeará con su bastón hasta que la piel de la cara y los brazos se le ponga roja.  Eso le dibuja una mueca en los labios, pero no aparta los ojos de la muñequita malvada. Su traje de dormir es más revelador que ese vestido de muselina y volados sueltos hasta las mangas rojas. Permite que espíe su escote con el mayor de los disimulos, conteniendo el aliento y rogando que su propia torpeza no le traicione. Levantando el pliegue de su camisón puede ver sus formas rechonchas, semejantes a las de una pequeña humana, pero Jun se repite, tocándose los moretones, que una niña es más dócil. Si Shinku fuera tal cosa, él sería el amo que la llevaría a los columpios por puro gusto de verle balancearse en ellos. Así podría espiar entre su larga falda carmesí, entre los calzones con plumas y bordados que hacen parecer sus piernas, las de una gansa. Harto linda a pesar de eso.

Su nariz es pequeña y respigada, con más delicadeza que la de Nori. Es como comparar a la Emperatriz Infantil con una hermosa criada hincada a sus pies, de grandes huesos por el ejercicio que menguan buena parte de su feminidad, haciéndola nada apetecible para Jun. Por eso y porque no se consideraba a sí mismo un enfermo mental con alucinaciones incestuosas, ni andaba revolviendo en sus bragas, pensó para sus adentros, sonrojado.

Jun también elogia en silencio los rizos dorados y perfumados, los ojos cerrados de párpados pincelados con verde esmeralda, bajo los cuales se esconden un par de heladas turquesas que a menudo están clavadas en gruesos volúmenes de hechicería alemana, completamente ilegibles para él. Aún. Aunque no se lo ha dicho todavía (su pronunciación no es lo suficientemente buena y Shinku es capaz de pedirle una demostración verbal de su sabiduría recién adquirida, jodiéndolo todo para luego además abofetearle por mentiroso) ha empezado a estudiar alemán por su cuenta, mientras que prepara los exámenes que le permitirán reintegrarse al sistema del que huyó, sofocado por sus notas bajas.

Jun se ahorra de suspirar antes de proponerse volver a cerrar la caja. El sueño de esas muñecas es delicado. No le sorprendería demasiado que un crujido de más lo delatara y dejara en su rostro lo que su maestra supondría una muestra de violencia doméstica (ya se ve yendo al psiquiatra acompañado de Nori…o en sus lejanas pesadillas, con Shinku misma. Pero si confiesa que es su Ama Muñeca quien le castigaba, más que a ver un especialista, sabe que será enviado al loquero) pero se detiene un momento para contemplar las uñas de tigre que cuelgan de un prendedor con forma de rosa, sobre el pecho de la pequeña mujer de porcelana. Apretado cerca de su corazón, el muñeco detective parece reprocharle su visita breve, olvidando por completo que al fin y al cabo es su cuarto. Se arrastra a su propia cama y sueña con besos de labios diminutos, que huelen a frutillas maduras.

- _No se enoje; desquítese_. Sougintou, Kirakishou, Megu. 

**Funeral**

Es un momento triste, pero más que angustia, Kira puede leer en el pecho de Suigintou, la forma de su ira en aire entrecortado que a penas entra por sus fosas nasales talladas a mano maestra. Las luces están bajas en la vieja Iglesia: velas encendidas por el humano al que Kira reconoce como médium de Shinku.

Pensó que tal vez llegaba demasiado temprano, porque Suigintou no sufría su pérdida a solas, tal y como esperaba. Las imágenes religiosas parecían vivas al resplandor rojizo de las velas. Pero Kira se rió en voz baja: era la vida que un mal artesano podía ofrecer a su obra. No tenía punto de comparación con su cuerpo que jamás fue tocado por la luz del sol pero que supo hacerse un hueco especial en la mente de su Gran Padre.

Oyó las insípidas palabras que el humano pronunció, con la solemnidad que el ritual obligaba y amenazado por el bastón que Shinku descargó dos veces por sus equivocaciones en su cabeza y pecho. Parecía que la tragedia a penas y la aletargaba, a pesar de que guardaba las apariencias por su hermana.

La joven que fue durante un par de primaveras, la médium de Suigintou, yacía inerte en un ataúd, frente a los muchos asientos desocupados de la iglesia. Inútilmente, porque solo cuatro invitados había en esa tenebrosa sala alumbrada por velas.

Era una pena que hubiese muerto, en cierta forma, más allá de que ahora su querida hermana grande sería libre de venir con ella al mundo de sombras y vino y pesadillas con formas de cristales agudos: tenía una hermosa voz, que vibraba hasta sacudirte el corazón de porcelana. Su muerte era tan triste como la de un bello y talentoso canario. Sería cuestión de buscar uno nuevo, pero Kirakishou no sabía si sería tan fácil encontrarlo.

Tenía las manos pálidas cruzadas sobre el escaso pecho, el rostro andrógeno y anguloso, sumamente sereno (era a penas una envoltura que ya no contenía lo de antaño), los cabellos castaños, ya no engrasados por el aire encerrado del hospital, sino brillante, como si lo hubieran cepillado durante largas horas y dormía bajo el peso de su frágil cuerpo, enfundado en un kimono morado.

-La chica no tuvo en vida una sola prenda que le favoreciera. ¡Todas las que le obsequiaban estaban hechas a medida y sin embargo, resultaban muy llamativas para su piel y resaltaban su enfermedad! Y cualquiera diría: sus padres no lo sabían. ¡Claro que sí! Pero hubieran preferido mil veces obsequiar con esos vestidos a una princesa de mejillas sonrosadas cuyo corazón prometiera durar más que veinte años.-El mentón diminuto de Suigintou tembló. Su voz repleta de resentimiento hacía que los vitrales crujieran y Kirakishou se tapó la boca para no echarse a reír. Era adorable, simplemente. ¡Tanto escándalo por una mortal! Como si no existieran miles y al menos, cientos capaces de convertirse en sus sirvientes.-Del mismo modo en que los niños prefieren mil veces jugar con muñecas a las que no les falte ninguna pieza esencial. –Sus palabras ahora agonizaban en sus labios, mientras que ella caminaba hacia el ataúd y tomaba una de las muchas rosas rojas que se enredaban en el cabello de la muchacha del rostro andrógeno y anguloso, sumamente sereno a la luz de las velas.

-¡Y ella odiaba las rosas! Le daban alergia.-Explicó, arrancando las flores, arrojándolas al suelo, como si fueran manchas de sangre. Los ojos de Shinku brillaron por las lágrimas y descargó otro bastonazo en su sirviente antes de avanzar hacia Suigintou, con los brazos extendidos. Un rosario de cuentas carmesíes resaltaba entre sus diminutos dedos. La cruz de plata temblaba con sus pasos. El amor hacía estragos en la mente de las muñecas. Por eso actuaban de un modo tan atípico. Esa fue la única explicación que se le ocurrió a Kira, al menos.

No le faltó elogiar el hermoso sombrero verde y los guantes blancos hasta los codos que exhibía su hermana de rubios cabellos. Dio por sentado que ese fabricante de juguetes principiante que había tomado de médium los había fabricado para probarle su afecto.

Sintió un poco de envidia, porque ella solo podría tener nuevos atuendos si su padre se dignaba a imaginarlos y al carecer él de un cuerpo, no era capaz de hacer lo que los vivos bien podían y tener sirvientes siempre le era problemático: perdían la razón con más frecuencia que aquellos que conseguían una muñeca a la que podían tocar y observar respirar, moverse, comer y beber como cualquier humano, en tanto Kirakishou debía permanecer eternamente en el territorio de los sueños, infiltrándose en esas mentes como una pesadilla provocada por la fiebre.

Bailó en el cielo, esperando a que la melosa conversación se consumiera.

Quizás, si se aburría lo suficiente, el cadáver de la joven se levantara con su kimono, se sacudiera, tosiendo los pétalos de rosa que aún tenía entre el fino cabello, saltara del ataúd y corriera por la puerta entre abierta de la Iglesia para ir a enterrarse por sí misma en donde nadie pudiera fastidiarla. Ese pensamiento la entretuvo un rato.

Probablemente su hermana saldría detrás y no tardaría en verla, danzando en el seno de la luna. Sus miradas se cruzarían y sería mágico, como en un cuento de hadas.

A Shinku se le caería ese hermoso sombrero cuando la viera sujetarle las mejillas a Suigintou, apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y pedirle que no pierda el tiempo con una imperfecta humana.  
Le pediría que se identificara y Kirakishou le diría que no se lo contará a una muñeca tan grosera y atrevida como ella.

La haría llorar de impotencia y su sirviente le daría un enorme pañuelo de seda para limpiarse el rostro de brillante porcelana. Eso haría a Suigintou tan feliz, que se olvidaría por completo de la medio muerta.

Si tan solo esos humanos no se consumieran tan fácil.

- _El infierno son los demás_. Mii, Kana.

**Desfile**

  


  


Si alguien (del mundo humano y tal vez no tanto) viera a Mii-chan de lejos, pensaría que está un poco grande para jugar con muñecas. Por lo que Kanaria sabe, es una mujer que ha tenido esposo e hija.  
Padre seguramente esperaba que sus Vírgenes fueran Guías Espirituales de niños por debajo de los 38 años de edad , preferentemente.  
-¡Oh, Pequeña Kana! ¿Te has probado el Sueño de una Noche de Verano que he terminado de diseñar?-Suspira la ya no tan joven Mii, con la boca contra la cortina del pequeño probador que diseñó para ella.  
Kanaria se mira en el espejo y se alisa la falda: los bordados amarillos son pequeños patos nadando en un globo rojo. Sabe lo que pasará cuando salga.  
-¡Muéstrame cómo está tu nuevo traje de batalla, Kana!-Y chillidos, dientes afilados, la mejilla que se frota insistentemente contra su rostro.

  


  
  
  


- _Use vestimenta apropiada y el papel se representa solo_.Kirakishou, demonio de Laplace.

 ** Diamantina  **

Kirakishou es valiosa, muy valiosa. Y ella lo sabe. ¡Claro que lo sabe! Al punto de que se envuelve en éste maravilloso hecho y sale a volar, como espíritu de la luz.

Es la verdadera: el séptimo diamante. La única cuyo cuerpo fue tocado por última vez por el Padre de todas las Doncellas etérea, pero mano al fin.

Viste de rosa pálido: seda y encaje, una sonrisa enigmática. Una verdadera rosa crece en la cuenca de su delicado ojo.

El demonio de Laplace le ha contado todo sobre Bara Bara, y sus hermanas legítimas.

Su espalda se dobla en un arco. El cabello le destella. Está hecha de luz. Como el reflejo a través del diamante. Como la piedra misma o tanto mejor: una ilusión de ella.

El aire huele a dulce de rosas. Ellos bailan juntos, suspendidos en la neblina salpicada de brillantes. Son inmateriales.

El calor de sus energías se mezcla.

Sería maravilloso tener pronto en sus brazos a su Venerable Hermana Mayor.

Kirakishou rodea y estrecha sus propios brazos, mientras tanto.

Aún no sabe cuándo será, pero siente las vibraciones en el aire: no falta mucho. ¡Pronto! Y besa las nubes, prometiendo acariciar las mejillas de su Lamparita de Mercurio.

Llena copas de vino rojo y comparten la mesa de cristal, que está dibujada sobre las estrellas. Brindan por los tiempos venideros.


	5. Chapter 5

**_-_** _Nada se va para siempre._ Rozen x Megu, menciones de Suigintou.

  


**Pro tanto**   


  


Le gusta verla dormir de esa forma. Tiene la misma edad de cuando contrajeron nupcias, dos siglos antes, aunque Rozen esté convencido de que huele diferente (un perfume de flores de loto distinto de la esencia de rosas blancas importada de China para su dulce piel) ahora y de que luce mejor bajo la luz de la chimenea cercana a la cama en la que se amaron por primera vez, que debajo de los tubos artificiales de ese hospital de mala muerte al que la han arrastrado para perecer. Sería más hermosa si despertara, pero teme el reproche de siempre: _¿Por qué mi muñeca no está completa?_ Para que se parezca a ella, con el corazón roto por el abandono, pero ahora no lo entendería igual o no lo amaría del mismo modo en que lo amó siglos atrás, cuando tenía permiso de robarle todos los besos de la frente, las mejillas, la boca y entre los senos que le apeteciera, porque aún no rompía con las vallas de la historia y tenía permiso de quedarse a su lado. La reencarnación es muy cruel, pero al menos ha vuelto a verla hecha carne y no estrellas. Es un privilegio digno del mejor artesano del cosmos. 

  
- _No hay nada tan pequeño que no pueda estallar fuera de proporción_.Tomoe/Jun.

**Consideraciones**

  


  


Una de las cosas que Tomoe nunca logró comprender (pero que sin embargo, aceptó de buen talante) es cómo puede ser que Jun no consiga acoplarse a la situación que se le presenta, de la misma forma en que el cuerpo humano (o de cerámica bien pulida) lo hace con un traje confeccionado a medida.  
Confiesa que lleva tiempo acostumbrarse.Ya en las clases de kendo, con su bata y espalda recta, cinco segundos sin respirar hasta templarse.Pero el problema de Jun es que no se deja absorber. Cree que es masificarse y de todos modos, que él mismo es un objeto defectuoso.  
Tomoe no le comprende, porque supone todo resultado positivo una recompensa al esfuerzo.  
El hombre a su lado en la cama matrimonial, podría ser llamado un perezoso, pero ella sabe que son sólo apariencias, incorrectas de todos modos.

 

- _Uno debería preferir siempre lo imposible probable que lo improbable posible_.Suiseiseki/Souseiseki.

 

 **Factum est**

 _Una vez hice un juramento  
_

 _a mi corazón:  
_

 _que te salvaría  
_

 _del pozo enlutecido en el que se hundía tu alma.  
_

 **The Footsteps of Dreams** - **Mizuhara Kaoru**.

Cuando vivían con ese hombre viejo y su mujer enferma, no tenían diversiones. No era como cuando aún tenían al niño pequeño que fuera el médium de ambas y que se parecía tanto a Souseiseki. Suiseiseki se aburría soberanamente. Al principio trataba de evitar decirlo en voz alta, pero a la larga el tedio llenó sus venas (bueno, de haber poseído sangre y conductos para ésta, así hubiese sido) y las quejas se instalaron en su garganta, prestas a salir a toda hora en murmullos y continuas tiradas a la manga de su hermana, para que se decidiera a abandonar ese horrendo antro en el que les mandaba un pronto cadáver. Que ella se negara era una puñalada en la espalda, pero ya había sacrificado dos años de su tiempo consiente. No era la clase de vida que una diva como Suiseiseki merecía. La que veía en la televisión que no le permitían poner a todo volumen (los muy malvados): esas muchachas que sonreían mucho frente a las cámaras, mostrando las miles de imperfecciones en sus rostros de carne blanda. Ella podía ser mucho más fotogénica. Había practicado mil poses frente al espejo y podía cambiar sus vestidos a voluntad en otra dimensión donde abundaban. Una idol.

Pone flores sobre su tum…sobre su valija cerrada, más bien. Aunque no pueda escucharla, Suiseiseki le dice a su hermana cuán importante es para ella. Más que el dichoso Alice Game. Más que Padre. Más que Jun. Más que Shinku. Más que Kana, obviamente. Más que el anciano pervertido. Más que su propia Rosa Mística. Más que todo. Le dice con los labios pegados a su oído y llorando. Su carne de porcelana reluce al humedecerse en el barniz de sus humores dolientes. Es la exquisita señorita Rosa III.

Casi todas han vuelto a su lugar, menos ella y Hina Ichigo. Suiseiseki tiene el corazón demasiado adolorido, por su hermana inerte como para sufrir un luto adecuado por la pequeña sierva de Shinku. Cuando un juguete se rompe no es lo mismo cuando muere un humano. Tal vez alguien pueda arreglar a Souseiseki. Suiseiseiki ha visto a Jun practicando hasta tarde con porcelana y trozos de tela que cose para hacer vestidos. Le tiene fé y ansiedad.

Mientras tanto, fantasea con el día en que volverá a tener a Souseiseiki en sus brazos. Huele las dalias y se imagina flotando con ella en un mar de flores amarillas, tallos verdes y espinas dulces en sus vestidos. Cómo va a aferrarse a su hermana hasta que las dos se deshagan en suspiros, prometiendo no volver a separarse de nuevo. Se da cuenta de que llora cuando nota la humedad caliente en sus ojos, bajando por su pecho, perdiéndose para siempre. Como Sou.


	6. Chapter 6

_- La manera más rápido de encontrar algo es empezar a buscar otra cosa._Shinku,Jun.

Tractat del juguetero estepario

Shinku le pasó una versión en alemán. Tenía los nombres del protagonista tachados y el suyo colocado con tinta roja, en cada página del capítulo. Jun suspiró, el rostro bañado en sudor y ella pareció leerle la mente de esa manera escalofriante que era costumbre:

-Dijiste que querías estudiar y pensé que te sería más llevadero si te identificabas con un pobre diablo talentoso. Ponte a trabajar, no me agradezcas. Me basta con que aprendas a quererte más.

Un golpe de su bastón podía callar muchas quejas. Y un elogio de su boca rojiza era el mejor de los empujones.

  
 ** _-_** _Nada se hace nunca por la razón correcta_.Barashishou, Enju.

 **Qui me amat**

El cielo está temblando, papá y ya no puedo reír más, ni siquiera sostenerme con mis propias piernas. Veo todo borroso y estoy llorando. Por primera vez en años, se me ha caído el parche que me hiciste con tus propias manos, que siempre fueron tan suaves conmigo, que fui la única que mereció tus cuidados. Todas mis hermanas imperfectas: porcelana rota por tus dedos. Los que más de una vez traté de morder porque no entendía el motivo de que ellas tuvieran que morir, si hablaban, se movían y te rogaban piedad, al ser tus creaciones también. Las mataste a todas. Y yo no entendía entonces del privilegio que me diste. El de asesinar a las hijas de Rozen para traerte gloria. Pero en realidad solo quería tu calor, siempre quise tu calor, papá, porque aunque la porcelana que me forma no tenga una sola imperfección, el que debería ser mi centro, mi corazón lleno de sangre ardiente, está vacío y helado. Solo la energía que pusiste en él me mantiene andando. Ni siquiera las Rosae Mysticas de ellas me han saciado, solo siento que he comido de más. Como panquecitos, pero del alma artificial que tengo, la que se formó cuando soplaste el polvo de la lija sobre mis mejillas y pude respirar, para ofrecerte una media sonrisa. Quiero tu calor una última vez, papá, pero que sea más intenso que antes. Y lo único que haces es mirarme como si fuera un jarrón costoso que se ha roto, más que niña adorada. Una obra de arte perdida, ¿nada más, papá? Ni siquiera tengo tiempo de hacerte el largo reproche que me valió el parche que cerraba el flujo de mis emociones. Nunca te apeteció oír mi voz, que era la de tu corazón, al que necesitaba llegar para convertirme en algo digno de la dichosa Alice. Ahora no soy nada, papá y siento que es tu culpa. Pero gracias de todos modos. Valió la pena estar viva a medias y ver tu sonrisa corrupta, que tanto me asustó y tanto me gustó mientras que tuve la gracia de sentarme en tu regazo. Aunque ahora me parezca que fue tan poco tiempo, que merecía más y tú también.

- _Un hecho es una opinión solidificada_ **. Suigintou/Megu.  
**

 **Demonstrandum **

Suigintou hacía volar las hojas alrededor de las dos. Megu la miraba como si fuese lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida y a Suigintou le costaba disimular el sonrojo que invadía sus mejillas de porcelana. Megu usaba uno de esos suéteres deshilachados y demasiado grandes para su talle, sentada en una reposera en el pórtico del jardín del hospital, sonriéndole a Suigintou, mientras que esta formaba dibujos en el aire. Una rosa con las hojas rojas, que se marchitaba. Un ángel que perdía las alas y ascendía al cielo con las amarillas. Un dinosaurio aullando con las garras elevadas, formado de las más verdes. Fue un otoño aburrido, pero de los mejores que tuvieron jamás. Porque las dos habían estado solas hasta entonces.

Invierno, meses después, en la sala donde dormitan los comatosos. Porque un día, Megu no despertó. Fue después de la pelea con Shinku, a la cual estuvo a punto de dejar de odiar. Es la Noche Vieja y las enfermeras están en el piso de abajo, bebiendo por la salud de las familias que no les acompañan por un motivo u otro y la que sus enfermos no recuperarán jamás.  Suigintou rodea la cama, observando ese rostro pálido que no tiene nada que envidiarle a los copos de nieve que golpean contra la ventana y ya no tiene ganas de inventarse ningún juego. Porque no hay quien la vea ni la festeje y solo quiere volver a torturar juguetes, hasta que ellos se sientan igual de vacíos. Pero la mano de Megu recuerda los sueños que han tenido juntas, y aunque solo se mueva centímetros, de un modo imperceptible, buscan el calor de Suigintou.  Y es correspondida por otras dos, más pequeñas. 

 

 


End file.
